


今天他俩结婚了吗11（一起看同人漫然后...）

by Irelia1116



Category: gsyy - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irelia1116/pseuds/Irelia1116
Kudos: 4





	今天他俩结婚了吗11（一起看同人漫然后...）

今天的星光市人头涌动，到处都是前来游玩的游客。  
但今天又跟以往不同，来来往往的游客中夹杂了不少二次元打扮的人。  
大家都是来参加星光市一年一度的联合漫展，不仅可以看到自己喜欢人物的cosplay还可以参加今年新出的漫画预售会。  
因为刘也的两个朋友来这边玩。他走不开，只好叫高嘉朗过来买他最期待的漫画。  
对于高嘉朗来说虽然今天的主角不是自己，但自己却吸引了在场大部分的目光。高嘉朗对此感到非常满意。  
看着身边那个穿的像是中东土豪一样浮夸的人，跟在一旁的李鑫一默默后退了几步，企图借此撇清关系。  
但耐不住这人天生高昂浑厚的嗓音，再加上帅气的脸庞和挺拔的身材。已经有不少少男少妇暗送秋波了。虽然品味堪忧，但懂行的一看就知道这一身价值不菲。这简直就是误入狼群的小羊羔啊。要不是怕也哥回来削自己，李鑫一才不想趟这趟浑水。为了恰口饭吃，李鑫一只好一边展示着自己雄壮的身材，一边娇滴滴的靠在高嘉朗肩头假装宣示主权。  
可惜憨货高嘉朗可看不懂，李鑫一的良苦用心。一边嚷嚷着干啥玩意，干啥玩意。一边推开李鑫一。活像个被骚扰的大姑娘。  
——也哥！我苦啊！年终奖能再翻几倍吗？  
这种悲愤的心声伴随着，还没排到他俩预售书籍就卖空后达到了巅峰。  
他跟高嘉朗对视了一眼。——完蛋了！！  
——今天又要睡书房了。  
——年终奖是不是就没有了？

如同行尸走肉一般的走出展览中心。俩人决定相约去酒馆喝点酒再回家。毕竟就装怂人胆嘛。

后来

据高嘉朗口述，他遇见了一生中少有的几个人生导师。  
这个人开启了他今后孜孜不倦热爱学习与钻研的大门。

故事回到他俩相遇的那一天。  
那天他和李鑫一走出展览中心就被一个鬼鬼祟祟的人拦住了。“兄弟，要书吗？”  
那天他迷茫的看着对方。还不知道接下来发生的事将改变他的。改变他对学习的态度。  
“什么书？”他疑惑的问道。  
“当然是好书了，嘿嘿嘿。”那人说着打开了自己紧搂着的大衣。  
里面露出的是  
——是刚刚他们没买到的刘也想要的那本漫画。

高嘉朗激动不已，难不成遇上了yellow牛？  
二话没说，高嘉朗当即买下了那本改变了他的漫画书。  
——今天不用睡书房了！  
——年终奖保住了！  
高嘉朗和李鑫一总算松了口气，任务完成。回家吃饭！

故事的走向终于来到了夜里十点。洗漱完的俩人躺在床上。刘也从床头拿起那本自己期待了很久的漫画。准备今晚修仙。  
高嘉朗在一边看着健身教学视频。一切都是那么的安静与和谐。  
突然一身尖叫打破了这温馨的夜晚。“高嘉朗！你买的这是什么书！！！！”  
“咋了，咋了雅雅。咋回事。我瞅瞅。”  
“哎呀，这，这，还有这种姿势呐。嚯，了不起。”  
“高嘉朗！你给我滚去书房！”  
高嘉朗伸手搂住刘也“我也不知道里面是这样的，封面跟你那本漫画一模一样。买都买了。要不一起看吧。你看这也有剧情的。”  
架不住高嘉朗的软磨硬泡，刘也就这么稀里糊涂的躺在高嘉朗的怀里跟着他一起看起了同人漫。  
越看高嘉朗的呼吸越粗重，刘也的耳朵越红。  
高嘉朗的手握住刘也的手来到自己的分身处，刘也自然而然的握住高嘉朗的分身上下撸动了几下。惹得高嘉朗在他耳边笑了起来，胸腔的震动让趴在他胸口的刘也羞的脸又红了几度。  
高嘉朗一个翻身把刘也压在身下吻了起来。手划过的地方带起一阵电流。  
“嗯......”刘也轻喘了一下，不由自主的并紧了双腿。下面的分身却翘的更加明显了。他有些渴望高嘉朗更多的触碰，情不自禁的开始回应。  
迷迷糊糊中刘也的衣服连带着那本同人漫画被丢到了地上。  
高嘉朗转了个身子，把自己的分身送到了刘也嘴边。自己也俯下身子含住了刘也的分身。手指灵活的顺着股沟，闯进了刘也粉色的菊穴。  
手指在穴口进进出出的摩擦着，高嘉朗言语中略带着写慵懒和轻佻，“宝贝儿，别夹这么紧。还没怎么着呢，你这水怎么就这么多了。”  
“啊，啊.......哈......高嘉朗~你滚~”刘也忍不住的娇嗔的骂了高嘉朗一句。  
“那我滚了哦。”高嘉朗抽出手指，转而把指尖放在刘也分身的顶端打转。  
刘也身体热急了，分身顶端的手指对他来说可真是火上浇油，屁股后面的入口处一阵阵的发痒，难耐极了。  
“高嘉朗~你过分！”刘也那带着哭腔的充满欲望的娇嗔取悦到了高嘉朗。  
他重新把手指塞进菊穴，指尖划过通道里面润滑的肠壁。惹得刘也一阵的战栗。  
高嘉朗重新把刚刚被刘也吐出来的分身塞回刘也嘴里，一边模拟着操穴的动作，在刘也的嘴里进进出出。  
听着刘也发出的闷哼，感受着被温热口腔包围着的感觉。高嘉朗把刘也的双腿抬起。露出泛着水光的穴口，手指果断的长驱直入，三根手指并进，直接插了进去，熟练的搅和起里面的春水。另一只手，按住刘也分身的顶端，“宝贝儿~我不让你射，可不能射哦~”  
“呜呜......”刘也蜷起脚趾，双手紧拽着床单。因为嘴巴还在被高嘉朗的分身操弄着。只能发出断断续续的哽咽声。  
高嘉朗起身转了个个。看着刘也满眼泪光。嘴巴微张，因为刚刚自己分身的操弄口水都顺着嘴角流了出来。  
他再度把刘也压在身下。埋头咬住刘也的耳朵。大手握住刘也的分身，上下撸动着。又在刘也到达顶点的时候松开手。  
“想要吗？像漫画书里那样求我~”高嘉朗手指在菊穴里疯狂的搅动。一边看着刘也在自己身下沉沦  
“想要~高嘉朗~我想要~呜呜呜.....”刘也紧闭着双眼，小脸坨红。泪珠就挂在睫毛处，边说边扭动着身子，试图让身后的手指更深入的填满菊穴。  
“想要什么？雅雅，求人的态度真生硬。”  
越来越多的汁水流出来，打湿了身下的床单。菊穴的深处始终无法被触碰。火热的欲望从头烧到了脚。“啊......老公~想要肉棒~想要老公的肉棒~啊啊......后面好像要.....求求你了~呜呜呜.......”  
高嘉朗抽出手指，扶住胯下的巨物，对准刘也的穴口摩擦着。  
刘也把自己的双腿张到最大。双手掰开屁股。最大限度的露出菊穴。“高嘉朗~操我~”粉色的菊穴像绽开的花朵，淫水一点点的往外留着。画面无比色情。  
高嘉朗低声骂了一句妖精。就再也忍不住对着穴口长驱直入了。  
“哦嗯~”俩人双双喟叹了一声。  
滚烫的巨物把穴口的每一处褶皱都撑开了。滚烫而坚硬的肉棒在花穴里冲撞，一双手还拨弄着着胸口的豆豆。“啊，不行了......要被操坏了，哦~别摸那里~”刘也忍不住的求饶，手却紧紧的搂着高嘉朗，随着他的律动扭动着腰。“呜....轻.....轻一点......啊啊啊......不行了......好麻......要去了，高嘉朗！别！呜呜呜.....”  
感受到肠道收缩的高嘉朗，捏住了刘也分身的前端。被堵得射不出来的刘也，因为身后被抽插的快感，忍不住的痉挛，整个脑子如糟电击，瞬间就被呼啸而来的快意灭顶吞没。菊穴死死的咬住高嘉朗的肉棒，一股热流直接浇灌到了高嘉朗的龟头上。  
高嘉朗深吸一口气，忍住了因为身下人儿高潮涌出春水洗礼所产生的射的欲望。  
他抱起刘也，直奔卫生间而去。  
刘也腿弯被高嘉朗勾起挂在两条手臂上。想被把尿一样站在马桶前。  
“小骚货被操的爽不爽？”高嘉朗不停的抽插着。  
“啊啊啊....爽....小骚货被大肉棒操的好爽.....啊啊啊啊”  
刘也迷迷糊糊的就被高嘉朗哄骗着说出了自己以前从来不说的话。激烈的性爱，让他头脑昏乱。他整个身子的重量与平衡都靠身下这根进进出出的肉棒所维持。所以刘也的骚穴咬的更死了。  
加速的抽插了许久，高嘉朗猛地用力，肉棒插得更深了，撞进了菊穴深处。“啊啊啊啊.....太深了.....不要.....呜呜呜.....好喜欢~”刘也仰起头，生理眼泪因为太爽，止不住的留下来。“啊啊啊啊啊啊......要去了要去了......”  
双腿猛地绷直，没有被束缚的分身喷出一股股浊白。菊穴再一次的喷涌出淫液。  
高嘉朗感受到一阵热流喷向自己的龟头，穴内软肉紧紧包裹着肉棒，一时间头皮发麻。再也忍不住低吼一声射了进去。  
刘也感到菊穴一阵滚烫，再一次的攀上了高潮的巅峰。身体疲惫的当即昏睡了过去。

经过这件事情，高嘉朗深刻的体会到了学习的重要性。哪怕每次被刘也轰出房间，他也能半夜敲开房门与刘也开始新的学习。  
有了几次半夜被拉起来强行学习的经历后。  
最终刘也只好板着一张脸，苦口婆心的劝道。  
“不但要学习，还要好好复习。至于新的学习内容，不着急。”


End file.
